gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Valentine's Day Event 2007/Quotes
Overview This subject is a verbatim quote guide for Valentine's Day Event 2007 and Valentine's Day Event 2008. The kiss and tell system was implemented. In which when one member kisses another they shall receive one of 85 responses which are categorized into one of 4 avatar poses: love, hug, awkward, and rejected. See external links for source. The later are quotes from the 2012 events involving Gaia NPCs. 2007-8 Quotes Positive Responses * "A/S/L?" * "Allow me to quote Ron Bruise: Whoooooooooo!" * "Are you a scammer? 'Cause you just stole my heart!" * "Are you a ToS violation? Cause you got fine written all over you." * "Are you in the arena? Cause you're a work of art!" * "Can I add you to my friend list?" * "Do you have a halo? 'Cause you must be an angel." * "Forget monthly collectibles... my love for you is perennial." * "I'm moving you to the top of my friend list!" * "I'm reporting you for trolling my heart!" * "I'm stuck on you like fish stench on Logan!" * "I've found the missing piece to my jigsaw." * "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first." * "If you were in the avi arena, I'd vote you a 10!" * "My love for you inflates faster than the marketplace." * "My love for you is beyond emoticons." * "Ours is a love that dare not post its name." * "Ours is a love that knows no Terms of Service." * "Perma'd!" * " smilies_heart " * "So are we dating now or...?" * "This is so much better than hugging my pillows!" * "Want to join my Love Guild? You're the only other member." * "We're inseperable, like Ian and Rufus!" * "When I started Gaia fishing, I didn't know I'd catch myself a friend." * "Which grade of bait do you like? Because you're a keeper!" * "You're like a can of Red Bino: You make my heart race." * "You can call me "Grunny," 'cause I'm gonna latch onto your face!" * "You look like an angel, and I'm just droppin' by to say "HALO!"" * "You must be a troll, because you put a flame in my heart!" * "You must be a UFO because you abducted my heart!" * "You remind me of Pokemon. I just wanna Pikachu!" * "You were #1 on my wishlist!" Negative Responses * "Alas, my heart has been PWNED." * "A restraining order? That's so romantic!" * "Are you an 80s movie about hip hop dancing? Because you're "Breakin'" my heart!" * "Are you fishing for a fight or just Bass'ken for trouble?" * "Aww, this is nice. Thanks for the hug. Thanks. I said thanks! OKAY, GET OFF ME!" * "Can I ask you something personal? You, uh, showered today, right?" * "Don't take it personally when I start running as fast as I can." * "Fine, reject me! Now you'll never see my skill with the banjo!" * "Here's an idea: I'll call you Balki and we'll be Perfect Strangers." * "hey i liek ur avatar can i have 500 gld plz?" * "Hi... I was just wondering if... hey... whew, look at the time..." * "Huh * I must be on their ignore list.." * "I'll be waiting in your bushes in case you change your mind!" * "I'm sorry, I mistook you for a grombie!" * "I didn't mean to come off like a n00b..." * "I doubt that it was the WORST pickup line you've ever heard..." * "If you're a gift from Heaven, I hope I can find the receipt." * "I had a dream that was a lot like this, except you were made of wood and scary." * "I swear it's not B.O., I just ate onions for lunch! Lots and lots of onions!" * "It's not you, it's me. Well, it's kind of both of us... but mostly you." * "I think we should start seeing other people in 3... 2... 1..." * "I tried to trade you a kiss... but you cancelled!" * "I wouldn't trade you for all the rare items on Gaia... well, actually..." * "Luff hurts." * "Mirror, mirror, on the wall... who's the person I won't call?" * "My therapist was right: I'm going to die alone." * "No... it's okay... I was just kidding about liking you... " * "Now I know the true meaning of "BFF." BACON FEEDING FRENZY!" * "Now Look! I'm never gonna let you touch my banjo!" * " "Repulsive?" Fine, I'll take that as a compliment." * "Roses are red, carnations can be pink. On this day of Valentine, I love you... I think." * " smilies_emo " * " smilies_stare WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M TOO INTENSE!?" * " smilies_sweatdrop " * " "Stalker" is such a strong word..." * "Take me shopping, and we'll see what happens from there..." * "That's not what I meant by "are you a mule?"..." * "Wait! Before you run away... can I have some of your hair?" * "Wait! Where are you going! It's just a glitch!" * "Well, time to make a thread in "Life Issues."" * "What do you mean I kiss like a trout gasping for air?" * "Why must you "L0cke" me out of your life?" * "Why must you build a Wall of Text between us?" * "You're going to need an angelic fishing rod to reel ME in!" * "You're my new best friend in the whole world! ...donate plz?" * "You're nice, but I need to get home and, uh... wash my hair. Over and over again. Until the end of time." * "You call that a face?.It's not a rash, it's just the lighting in here!" * "You call that an outfit? It looks like the cover of Dishrags Monthly." * "You.. I guess you're the girl, but i cant forget about the cancelled kiss!" * "Your heart is as cold and hard as Rock Puppy!" * "Your pepper spray has an exquisite aftertaste!" External links * Category:Event Quotes